Sonrisa Gingival
by Dekatsu
Summary: Shinsou poseía una sonrisa un tanto diferente en la que desde temprana edad decidió jamás mostrar de forma inconsciente. Kaminari, un dentista con cargo a una de las labores más importantes en la estética y cuidado bucal del mundo descubre una de las bellas cualidades que este chico no presume pero debería hacer a partir de su descubrimiento.
1. Introducción violeta

El aroma embriagante lo había hecho dejarse llevar, los pequeños empujones y pequeñas risas a su alrededor en las recónditas y estrechas paredes de Kyoto. Muchos de ellos parecían con un semblante calmado y revitalizador mientras que los demás estaban en el proceso.

Para ese momento podía llamarlo uno de sus lugares favoritos, sin embargo volvía al mismo punto de odiarlo estando inconsciente de si.

—Veme a los ojos —Replicó aquel supuesto ayudante en su malestar mental —Shinsou no estoy jugando.

—Tengo sueño —Dijo en un tono árido y nervioso —Sigo cansado por lo de ayer.

Aizawa tomó la pequeña lámpara que guardaba en su bolsillo para encenderla, acercarse y mirar más de cerca sus pupilas aún dilatadas; el tono rojizo en las diminutas venas contorneadas.

—Y dime... —Prosiguió el diagnóstico —¿Que fue lo que hiciste ayer?

El chico de irises violetas se sobresaltó ante la pregunta, dudó, retomó en sus labios las palabras perdidas pero desistió al momento de no poder formular nada.

¿Donde había estado?

¿Que había hecho?

¿Con quién lo había hecho?

—No lo sé —. Se rindió en un mar de frustración hundiendo sus hebras de cabellos oscuros entre sus dedos, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas por otro intento de volver a recordar más terminando en la misma situación.— Joder no lo sé.

El de cabello largo suspiro

—Vas de mal en peor Hitoshi, tu historial médico sigue disminuyendo tu calidad de vida; debes dejar lo que sea que estés inhalando y metiendo en tu cuerpo, las reacciones que provocan todos esos síntomas son los mismos de los que te he estado insistiendo desde hace más de un año.

El chico frente suyo se limitó a asentir con la mirada perdida en uno de sus bolígrafos sujetos a su camisa, con mirada recta y facciones aburridas.

—Escucha — Le tomó por uno de sus hombros para que fuera el centro de atención único e indispensable que requería —No puedes seguir con esta actitud, me has dado a entender que quieres dejarlo pero toda esa voluntad es abandonada al momento de cruzar esa puerta —Le señaló la entrada sin ningún rencor de por medio— Todo esto siempre dependerá de ti así que continúa dónde ese valor quedó y ponlo a tu favor.

Le palmeó la espalda poco después y le hizo abandonar el lugar.

Afuera sintió la brisa topar contra si, disfrutando aquel viento silbador meditando las palabras de su doctor/ psicólogo.

Tenía que cambiar

—En serio estoy muriendo de sueño.

¡Hola qué tal!

Estoy de regreso con una historia que se me vino a la mente y pienso quedará realmente linda, por eso mismo, a todos los lectores aquí presentes les agradezco su tiempo en pasar a leer -

¡Sigamos!


	2. Introducción rubia

Seguía mirando el mismo picaporte desde el primer día en que llegó aquella habitación, observaba lo que en un inicio pensó, fuera más tétrico.

Sin embargo lo único que una persona sin el conocimiento de su contexto actual daría por hecho sería un chico con problemas familiares —inclusive traumáticos —, sentado en el suelo, encogido y tratando de proteger su propio sentido emocional.

No era muy alejado de la realidad, debía mostrar que aún no se rendía con la actitud que él mismo inició apenas consciente de la situación.

La puerta se abrió

—Esta todo listo niño —El hombre frente al marco portal fijo su vista sobre la mirada dorada del chico, retenida en odio y llamativa molestia en un rincón del cuarto —. Mañana vendrán por ti en cuanto terminé contigo esta última vez.

Otras personas vendrían por él y Stain no lo sabía, Kaminari solo matizaba la idea de hacer pasar los minutos y ganar su libertad.

—Siéntate rápido y descubre tus brazos —.Cruzó ahora la alarma y empezar a contar junto a los imponentes pasos de su agresor.

—Hoy no —Tomó la bandeja de instrumentos a su lado apenas sintió al hombre empujar su pecho al almohadón de la cama, estrellando el metal cerca del cuello cicatrizado —. ¡Me voy de aquí viejo sangrón!

Y despertó

—¡Ah joder, que miedo! — Enderezandose de golpe frotó sus ojos ayudado de sus dedos para quitar las lágrimas derramadas —Ugh dios.

Se sintió tan real como esa vez

Poco después también notó su excesivo babeado por doquier, derramando la mayor parte de su saliva sobre una de sus libretas.

Ahora bien eso no quitaba lo estresante del sueño o ya por decir la loca y rastrera pesadilla.

Miró su escritorio detectando algunos documentos perdidos en el suelo por su pequeño ajetreo y los libros uno recostado encima de otro dejando sobrante el espacio para su lámpara esquinera.

—Mierda, ¿Qué hora es? —El reloj marcaba 1:51 am por lo que agradecido Denki volvió a tomar asiento una vez tranquilo y retomando su lectura—. Vamos Denki queda poco.

Nunca fue buena idea dejar sus deberes en el último momento, siempre terminaba por traer problemas ocupando el periodo intersemestral en lo que cualquier universitario abatido por salidas continuas y fiestas "conmemorativas" lo retuvieran.

Kaminari no era la excepción, mantenía su confianza por arriba de cualquiera y evitaba muy poco estudiar, a pesar de todo muy en el fondo sabía que nada iba a salir bien en su intermedio de la facultad.

Su organización y supuestos lineamientos impuestos fueron botados sin apenas notarlo.

—Habrá que comenzar de nuevo —, se comentó ya cansado habiendo concluido e inmediatamente empezando a recoger su montaña de libros siendo colocados en el estante del dormitorio —Aunque será mejor pensarlo mañana con la cabeza bien puesta.

En su afán por finalmente ir a la litera compartida y dormir como dios manda, recogió en última instancia los documentos regados bajo su escritorio terminando por toparse con un título interesante.

Parámetros de belleza

Preferencias estéticas y componentes en el análisis de la Sonrisa

Fue recorriendo la mirada de arriba abajo, pasando las hojas una sobre otra encontrando distintas variables con objetivos que prometían un ensayo referente a este.

Pausó su búsqueda al encontrar un gesto específico desconocido

Objetivo: Precisar la estética de algunos elementos de la sonrisa, como la exposición gingival, nivel de los márgenes mismos, línea media de...

Viajó al apartado de ensayos sobre aquellos parámetros sacando un nuevo monto engrapado y en buen estado.

—¿Sonrisa gingival eh? —Con más hojas en mano se tiró al colchón creando una posición que posiblemente lo mantendría despierto otras pocas horas —Veamos...

¡Regresé! No pensé que me llegaría a tardar tanto y eso que apenas va la introducción

Aunque bueno está semana fue inicio de clases nada pesado pero algo ocupado

La próxima actualización ya será cap oficial y el verdadero comienzo de estos dos, espero no tardar demasiado

¡Adelante!


End file.
